House of Anubis goes to the Pokemon World!
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Join the Anubis gang when they get sucked into the adventure of a life time when they go to the world of Pokemon! See what Pokemon they catch and friendships make and brake. Plus an old enemy face resurfaces, will they defeat them or will the enemy win? Please review guys!
1. Just an ordinary day for Sibuna!

**Just an ordinary day for Sibuna!**

**P.S Touchstone off Ra never happened and is set after season 3!**

The Anubis residents were eating breakfast in the dining room, it was a new term and they had been discussing there summer holidays.

"So which one out of the Miller kids spent their summer holiday with Sweetie then?"asked Patricia.

"I went to America with mom, besides I travelled across America, well I stayed with mom for the first two weeks, hell there was partying and lots of fun" said Saphire.

"If you consider vandalism fun, apparently you got drunk" said Joy and Saphire was going to lunge at Joy but KT and Mara with Jerome pulled her back.

"I stayed with dad not as bad as you think" said Eddie.

"Fabian what did you do?"asked Joy.

"Studied Egyptian mythology with my uncle, even went to Egypt for a trip to king Tut's tomb, such fun" said Fabian.

"KT didn't you go to Egypt to with Frobisher?"asked Alfie.

"Yeah-but it was way more fun than sitting back in America" said KT.

"Well I went to Spain to go to the family villa and it was amazing, and I bought loads of clothes and makeup, and then I went to Australia to see Mick he says he misses you guys so much!"said Amber.

"Jerome and I decided to spend the holidays together in America where we thought we saw Saphire partying at this guys house-then again she had buyout a litres worth of vodka in her hand too so you know"said Joy.

"nice going Jerome"said Alfie patting Jerome's back.

"Trust me it was very nice at first but then my jukes became a bit jealous didn't she at the thought of Saphire taking all of the cute boys away dark. Her which then again made me annoyed as was has a boyfriend-me"said Jerome.

"Any who Mara what did you do?"asked Amber.

"I went to a NASA camp as I was accepted besides it was quite fun they said if I could keep my grade point average the way it is and choose to be an astronaut I could be going to space!" said Mara.

"Willow?"asked Amber.

"Well for once I went looking for legends in Africa as my family and I decided to go on a safari there and I learnt all these kind of rituals from the tribes there"said Willow.

"I can't wait until half term this year as for me I'm going back to where I came from another world"said Saphire.

Then Victor, Trudy and Mr Sweet entered.

"Everybody listen up we have some news" said Mr Sweet.

"There is a new rule" said Victor.

"Now, you may not all like it but it is that the school board has arranged for us to ban all jewellery so from now on anyone wearing any jewellery at school will get half an hour detention that includes now" said Mr Sweet.

"No way, the school board can't do that it's stupid besides not much of a difference" said Patricia.

"Besides I can't take my gem off unless you want me to die within 24 hours" said Saphire.

"Don't worry we have an amulet that can keep you alive in place of your gem we have gotten some similar power from a book of Frobisher-Smythes" said Victor.

"It won't work besides I am not giving my gem up no way" said Saphire.

"I'm sorry Saphire but it's the school boards problem not mine" said Mr Sweet.

Saphire got Pikachu out of its pokeball and allowed it to climb onto her shoulder, she was about to say something when Willow interrupted her.

"What is that?" asked Willow, pointing to a portal that had just emerged.

"Saphire if this is a joke please stop it" said KT.

"Sorry, not me besides the only time I use a portal is when-" Saphire was saying when they were suddenly sucked into the portal.

"Everybody just grab a hand" said Saphire and she grabbed her bag with her Pokémon stuff in and then grabbed her dad's hand. The light became stronger and they were transported and only after a few seconds they had been engulfed by the portal-the adventure that awaited ahead had already begun...

**Hay so I have has this story for a while now so I'm sorta gonna be updating quickly if I have time and can get on my bros laptop and I am writing from my phone so you know it could actually take a while. Anyways I came up with this crossover and guess what else is in there btw. Also this is going to be awesome, but the old enemy (guess which one!) will not be coming in for a few chapters please review! ;-D I also want to know what couples you want in the story. So far I will go with:**

**Eddie and Patricia (Peddie!)**

**Amber and Alfie (Amfie!)**

**Mara and Fabian (Mabian!)**

**Joy and Jerome (Jeroy!)**

**Saphire and OC! **

**KT is single**

**Willow is single**

**Please review and give me comments on this story-once I get 7 reviews I will update and add another chapter!**

**Xx**


	2. Welcome to the World of Pokemon!

**Welcome ****to the world of Pokémon! Journeys begin!**

When the portal faded everyone opened their eyes to see a lush field of grass before their eyes with the sun raining its rays down on them and what looked like birds soaring above.

"Where are we?"asked Victor.

"As far as I know we have encountered an illusion-Saphire you you have an explanation for this?"asked Mr Sweet.

Saphire didn't reply but was lieing on the ground with Pikachu next to her. She was soaking in her surroundings- the Starly chirping their songs, the beautifly flying above or sucking pollen from flowers, Budew and sunflora soaking in the suns rays in field shields further on and in the trees, the Bidoof, Bibarel, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftree and Burmy taking in the forests green wo desk and as it is.

"this is greater right buddy?"asked Saphire to Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu"said Pikachu as they both took a deep breath in and out.

"Saphire this is no time for playing around!"shouted Victor.

Saphire stood up with Pikachu on her shoulders smiling.

"Well for starters never do that when I am relaxing-besides I know where we are as I have been here before and if I am correct then we are where I came from when I first met the lot of you!"said Saphire happily.

"Yeah so the name of this place" said Patricia.

"This my friends believe it or not is the great world of Pokemon!"said Saphire.

"Pokemon?!"everyone said at once except Saphire.

"Pokemon are creatures with types, advantages, moves or what Pikachu is. Haven't you ever wondered where I got them from?"asked Saphire.

"Pika"said Pikachu.

"Yes-but we all thought it was an illusion of some kind"said Eddie.

"Besides we didn't know there was another world with humans"said Mr Sweet.

"Anyway how did we get here?"asked Patricia.

"Have we travelled through time or something?"asked Mara.

"Not time but more like a teleporter you could say but as dad said through and into another dimension"said Saphire.

"Whatever this place is we must go home"said Trudy hiding from a Beautifly.

"Trudy is right we do not belong here-Ms Miller I believe you can take us home"said Victor.

"I can but with that portal we went through I'm practically useless at taking us home look that portal won't it puts people from the human world into and out of this world"said Saphire.

"So we are stuck here away from our families"said Joy.

"I am afraid so unless-"Saphire was saying when the portal reopened and Victor and Trudy where sucked in and Mr Sweet too.

"Noooo!"shouted everyone.

KT fell to her knees.

"My aunt and uncle I don't get to see them again"said KT.

"Guys look I know it's hard but while we are here I propose we look around"said Saphire.

"What do you mean?"asked Amber.

"Hay who made you leader?"asked Joy.

"Look if you were here who would you have as a leader-me-I would go with Saphire she has the best knowledge out of all of us on Pokemon"said Eddie.

"Fine Saphire is leader"said Joy.

"Thank you now as far as I know we must be in Twinleaf town as the observatory is up there so we just walk over to it and then I will sort it out. So follow me and aid a pokemon come up to you, you let it smell you and if it likes you and wants to be friend you get it"said Saphire.

"Okay"said everyone and they started to make their way to Twinleaf town which had gotten bigger since Saphire was there last time a year and a 1/2 ago.

_Linebreak_

They arrived at Twinleaf town around twenty minutes later-Amber screaming her head off every few minutes when a bug type Pokemon came up to her and brushed itself against her legs. Willow letting the Beautifly fly around her. Jerome and Eddie had a competition on who could swing the furthest on vines. Saphire and Pikachu were happy to be back while Joy was in a bad mood when she was actually acting it out and want to jump as she loved it, Patricia and Mara were talking while KT kept on looking around at each different Pokemon. Fabian was writing down notes on everything he saw in case it was a dream of some kind. Alfie was trying to make jokes and kept record of the race between Eddie and Jerome-he had taken a liking to a Wurmple even though Amber protested that she would break up with him if he liked bug types or kept Wurmple.

"Trixie I swear it actually feels good to be here"said Mara.

"I know right it feels so peaceful plus we are away from our school, Victor, Mr Sweet-"Patricia replied when Joy interrupted.

"And our families and friends we only have the freak guiding us. Pleistocene have have no supplies"said Joy.

"Yeah we do Joy Saphire has her bag with her if you haven't noticed it contains everything we need imcase we go to the Pokemon world or if Saphire was sucked in besides she has moneken you know"said Mara.

"Whatever it doesn't have out families in it though does it"said Joy.

"Saphire where are we meant to sleep?"asked KT.

"At pokemon centres which are free to trainers and while we are here and we won't be able to get back home and we won't be able to get back home we can go on journeys besides would you go back to poring plain England where it rains most of the time whereas here where it is sunny and quiet and modern and you can learn new things too"said Saphire.

"But Saphire what about money? Do we have enough? What is the currency here?"asked Fabian.

"It's poke dollars and I have enough money in my bag hence why I grabbed it, plus it contains my sleeping bag, my pokemon, which you can all catch while you are here as well as medication that stuff, plus you earn money now when battling. Oh I also have passports and stuff for whenever we check in as I thought this may happen, plus I want to see when there is the next battle or contest"said Saphire.

Everyone nodded.

"Are the clothes fashion designer or not?"asked Amber.

"Yes but we aren't getting any when travelling"said Saphire.

"Guys we are almost at the Pokemon centre Eddie you get them to it just ask-I have to go somewhere"said Saphire and she ran off leaving the others behind.

Saphire ran to a house near the edge of Twinkleaf town and knocked on the door. To her surprise Dawn opened it.

"Dawn!"said Saphire.

"Saphire!"said Dawn.

"Pika"said Pikachu.

"Piplup"said Piplup.

"My my what a surprise I haven't seen you for a long time Saphire"said a voice and they saw Dawns mom, Johanna, standing there and she hugged Saphire.

"Well it's good to be back but I have a lot to say"said Saphire.

"Please sit"said Johanna guiding Saphire to the living room.

"So tell us did you enjoy your travelling to find your family?"asked Dawn.

"I did and I found them- my mom, dad and younger brother Eddie and I lived withnthemwell mom as I found out my parents are divorced and I went to the same boarding school as my brother"said Saphire.

"Awesome"said Dawn.

"However today you see something happened as you both know how I come and go from this world to another well a portal appeared and my brother, friends or the other boarders from the house I was in, in boarding school, dad, house mother and caretaker were transported here"said Saphire.

"But I thought only you could transport to and from this world Saphire?"asked Johanna.

"I know but afer a few minutes dad, Trudy the house other and victor the caretaker transport sported back by the portal so it is only my brother, Eddie, my friends, Willow, KT, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy and I who are left so we came up with the solution the we travel in this world. However, as I didn't travel Sinnoh I have thought that we all travel around Sinnoh pro as much as we can"said Saphire.

"That seems reasonable"said Johanna.

"Also I was wondering if Dawn and Piplup would come with me too" said Saphire.

"Saphire I'd love to besides while you compete in gym battles I can compete in contests-I have done contests whilst you were away"said Dawn.

"Excellent but I need you to meet the others though" said Saphire.

"Well lets go then" said Dawn.

"I told them to go to the pokemon centre so we can meet them there"said Saphire.

"Alright this is gping to just be like old times"said Dawn and they said goodbye to Johanna before Dawn packed her stuff for her journey and they went off. Saphire on her skateboard and Dawn on her bike with Pikachu and Piplup too...

_Linebreak_

Meanwhile the others had found the Pokemon centre after a while.

"Saphire could have at least given us instructions or a map"said Patricia.

"She has to go somewhere-now we have to wait for her"said Eddie.

"I wonder where she went I mean-"Alfie was saying when they heard shouts draws aw Saphire and Pikachu and a girl with blue hair and a weird blue small penguin in her shoulder.

"Found her"said Alfie.

"Hay guys-I bought an old friend"said Saphire when she and the blue haired girl came upto them.

"Who's the blue?"asked Patricia.

"Hay my name is Dawn and this is Piplup"said Dawn.

"Pip pip piplup"said Piplup.

"What are yours?"asked Dawn.

"My names KT very nice to meet you" said KT.

"I am Aminer and I love your clothes you have to show me where you got them from"said Amber.

"The names Patricia"said Patircia.

"Alfie one of the king of pranks"said Alfie.

"Jerome, the other king of pranks"said Jerome.

"H-hi I'm Fabian great to meet you"said Fabian.

"Eddie Saphire's younger brother"said Eddie.

"Mara wow I love your pokemon"said Mara hugging Pipup.

"Hi my names Willow wow your vibes are good and no bad-we will be good friends"said Willow.

"It's so nice to meet you all"said Dawn.

"Now why do we get ourselves rooms here-Dawn you can sleep at your house if you want to"said Saphire.

"I probably will it means there more space at the pokemon centre besides what is the point of staying in a pokemon centre in your home town if you have your own home there" said Dawn.

"Okay then I smell food so lets book in" said Alfie.

"Way ahead of ya Alfie" said Eddie.

They went in amd saw nurse Joy at a desk and her Chansey next to her.

"Hello there welcome to Twinleaf towns pokemon centre-what can I do for you?"asked nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy we would like to have four rooms please"said Saphire.

"I'm guessing your friends are new trainers then Saphire well here are the keys to rooms 2a, 2b, 2c and 3a"said nurse Joy.

"Thank you nurse Joy"said everyone and they went to their rooms.

"Well I am sleeping with Joy and Mara in room 2a"said Patricia.

"That's great Trixie"said Joy.

"I will be on the computers researching pokemon"said Mara sitting at the computer.

"I think Fabian, Eddie and I will be okay in 2b-Alfie you get the girls"said Jerome.

"Oh man"said Alfie sadly while the others snickered.

"Oh KT you and I can be together in 2c"said Willow and KT smiled.

"Well then that means the last room is me, Amber, and Alfie in 2d"said Saphire.

"Hay guys can we err change our clothes coz we stand out"said Amber.

"Yeah people would get suspicious wouldn't they?"asked KT.

"It would be good to get some new clothes, how about we go shopping and get us some clothes and then come back here for some food and rest and just hang out"said Saphire.

"Sounds like a plan-"Dawn was saying when Amber squealed.

"Yay! Shopping!"said Amber.

"Okay then I have loads of money in my bag we each take 200 poke dollars each got it"said Saphire and everyone was given 200 poke dollars from Saphire, including herself.

_Linebreak_

They went outside and into the shops, Amber squealing at all of the cute clothes in the shops she saw and Patricia and Saphire dragging her away from the shop window so not to attract unwanted attention.

Amber bought herself a pink skirt and white shirt and a pink jacket and brown handbag and some black high heels and white knee length socks which cost 125 poke dollars.

Joy got herself some black tights, a denim skirt, a purple top and denim jacket as well as a purple handbag which cost 95 poke dollars.

Saphire got some denim shorts, a white tanktop with a chimchar new that's little charm bracelet which altogether was 23.50 poke dollars as she already was wearing her purple hightops and her blue sleeveless jacket and hat and black tights plus socks were in her bag.

KT got a plain white t shirt and a yellow overlaying shirt, some jeans, a yellow hair pin and some plain yellow pumps, which altogether cost 75 pokedollars.

Willow got some blue jeggings, a flowery cami top, flowery pumps, a white headband with pink Pokeballs on, plus a white jacket and a white handbag with you guessed it flowers on, sheaid 65.99 for it all.

Patricia got some black leggings, blackjack t shirt and a black jacket plus some black and baddest boots with black socks, with a black drawstring bag and paid 95 pokedollars.

Mara got a purple skirt that was knee length and a white shirt with a silver Noctowl outline on the front and some black pumps as well as a balck satchel a silver Pokeball on-she had calculated what she bought and she paid what she expected to 50 pokedollars for everything.

Fabian got some black/ grey track suit bottoms and a black polo shirt and a pair pf grey Hightop's with a white Pokeball sign on it. He also got a light purple coloured hoodie too as well as a black and white backpack with a purple half a Pokeball on it-altogether it cost 107 pokedollars.

Eddie got a grey polo shirt and jeans with black Hightop's with red Pokeballs on it, as well as a navy hoodie and a blue backpack on and he paid 70 pokedollars.

Jerome got a red polo shirt, grey tracksuit bottoms, a blue jacket and a pair of red pumps and a ruck and black rucksack with half of a red Pokeball on it and they all cost him 60.50 poke dollars.

Alfie got plain white sleeveless t shirt, a green shirt, some black tight fitting jeans, a grey beanie, a pair of dark green Hightop's and a black rucksack with one strap that went around his right shoulder to his left side and they cost 101.99 poke dollars.

Dawn looked at the contest dresses and decided to buy herself a blue satin dress which cost her 35 poke dollars.

They all looked around other shops picking up other items like Poketch's or phones or pyjamas and met back at the Pokemon centre around 11 o'clock in which they were out of their uniforms and into their new clothes.

"Wow everyone looks great!"said Amber squealing.

"Squaw with is brilliant!"said Willow.

"Well guys lets all just relax besides I think it is good that we all just hang around here besides I know Alfie would want to eat at the unlimited buffet at the Pokemon centre at lunch"said Saphire.

"Well for one thing I am looking at some magazines and then some clothing catalogues"said Amber.

"I am going to train"said Saphire.

"I am researching about these apparent legendary Pokemon, fascinating"said Mara.

"I am sleeping"said Eddie.

"Same here but I guess I am quite tired"said Jerome.

"Okay but remember tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp we are going to be at professor Rowans laboratory"said Saphire.

"We will"said everyone.

"Dawn want to battle me it's been a long time"said Saphire.

"Okay then lets go out front-anyone coming.

"I am"said KT, Willow, Patricia and Fabian.

"Joy aren't you coming?"asked Dawn.

"No I will be in my room besides Mara is going to be in the computer room doing research so I will be fine-you go on ahead"said Joy.

"Okay then but if you want to join you know where we are"said Saphire and she with the others went of to the battlefield.

_Linebreak_

"It will be a three on three battle and the victor will be declared when all of the either sides Pokemon are unable to battle-that okay with you Saphire?"said Dawn.

"Sure lets go"said Saphire.

"Alright Piplup spotlight!"said Dawn nth rowing a pokeball and Piplup appeared.

"Pp Piplup"said Piplup proudly.

"Turtwig I choose you!"said Saphire throwing a pokeball and Turtwig appeared.

"Turt Turtwig"said Turtwig determined.

"Alright piplup use bubble beam"said Dawn.

"Turtwig dodge and use razor leaf"said Saphire.

Turtwig dodged and used razor leaf on Piplup.

"Piplup get up and use peck on Turtwig"said Dawn.

Turtwig got hit by Piplups peck.

"Turtwig use tackle full power on Piplup"said Saphire.

Piplup got a direct hit from Turtwigs tackle but got up.

"Turtwig use leaf storm"said Saphire and Piplup got hit by the leaf storm and became unable to battle.

"Piplup is unable to battle so the winner is Turtwig"said Patricia.

"Turtwig return I will use you later"said Saphire.

"You were great Piplup"said Dawn returning Piplup.

"You're battling had improved Dawn"said Saphire.

"Oh yeah well Mamoswine spotlight"said Dawn.

"Mamo swine"said Mamoswine.

"Charizard I choose you"said Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Charizard appeared.

"CHARIZARD!"roared Charizard.

"Mamoswine use ancient power"said Dawn.

"Charizard use flamethrower"said Saphire.

The attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Charizard use flamethrower full power"said Saphire and Mamoswine got hit by the flamethrower and took a lot of damage.

"Mamoswine take down"said Dawn.

"Charizard use dragon rush"said Saphire and the attacks collided, but Charizards went through and Mamoswine took damage.

"Mamoswine use ice chard"said Dawn.

"Charizard dodge it and use focus blast from in the air"said Saphire and Charizard dodged the ice chard amd hit Mamoswine with the focus blast in which Mamoswine took significant damage.

"Mamoswine return"said Dawn returning Mamoswine.

"Great job Chariziard"said Saphire in which Charizard nodded, agreeing.

"Now Pachirisu spotlight"said Dawn throwing a Pokeball and Pachirisu appeared.

"Charizard use flamethrower"said Saphire.

"Dodge and use spark!"said Dawn and Pachirisu dodged the flamethrower and hit Charizard with spark.

"Quick use dragon rush whist Pachirisu is in the air"said Saphire and without knowing Pachirisu got hit by dragon rush.

"Pachirisu use discharge"said Dawn and Charizard got hit by the discharge and took damage.

"Charizard stay strong and use Flamethrower"said Saphire.

"Dodge and use spark max power"said Dawn and Charizard got hit again by Pachirisu's spark, Charizard took quite a bit of damage.

"Okay Charizard return"said Saphire returning Charizard.

"Alright Pachirisu"said Dawn.

"Pachi pa"said Pachirisu.

"Now Turtwig I choose you"said Sahire throwing a Pokeball and Turtwig appeared.

"Pachirius use spark"said Dawn.

"Dodge and use tackle"said Saphire.

Turtwig dodged Pachirisu's speak and used tackle on Pachirisu and Pachirisu took damage.

"Now Turtwig use razor leaf"said Saphire.

"Use discharge Pachiris and spin on your tail"said Dawn and Pachirisu span on its tail and destroyed the razor leaf and shocked Turtwig and it took major damage and it fell to the ground unable to battle.

"Turtwig is unable to battle the winner is Pachirisu"said Patricia.

"You where great Turtwig get a good rest"said Saphire returning Turtwig.

"Good work Pachirisu"said Dawn.

"Now Charizard I choose you"said Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Charizard appeared.

"Pachirisu use spark"said Dawn.

"Charizard dodge and use focus blast followed up with dragon rush"said Saphire and Pachirisus's spark was useless against the focus blast which made it go into the air and it then got a direct hit by Charizards dragon tail and it fell to the ground-unable to battle.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle Charizard is the winner"said Patricia.

"Great work Pachirisu now return"said Dawn.

"Well Dawn you have improved"said Saphire.

"Now Mamoswine spotlight!"said Dawn throwing a Pokeball and Mamoswine appeared.

"Okay Charizard lets kick it off again with a flamethrower"said Saphire.

"Mamoswine use ancient power"said Dawn and the moves collided and cancelled each other out.

"Mamoswine use ice chard"said Dawn.

"Quick dodge and use dragon rush"said Saphire and Charizard dodged and used dragon rush and Mamoswine got hit and took damage.

"Mamoswine stay strong and use takedown"said Dawn.

"Fly up and then come down and use fire fang"said Saphire.

Charizard easily dodged Mamoswines takedown and hit it with flamethrower causing it significant damage and made it almost unable to battle.

"Now lets wrap this up with flamethrower"said Saphire.

"Oh no you don't Mamoswine use ancient power in the ground and then take down"said Dawn and Charizards flame thrower couldn't be fired as it was hit by the hidden power on the ground and then got hit by Mamoswine even when it tried to escape.

"Use dragon tail"said Saphire.

"Use ice chard on the dragon tail"said Dawn and Charizards tail became engulfed in ice and couldn't fly as its tail prevented it from flying.

"Now Mamoswine use ancient power"said Dawn.

"Use dragon tail"said Saphire and Charizards tail glowed through the ice making the attack stronger and it hit the ancient power and Charizards tail became free.

"Quick use focus blast"said Saphire and Charizard used focus blast and hit Mamoswine directly and Mamoswine was really trying to get up.

"Use flamethrower full power"said Saphire and Charizards flamethrower hit Mamoswine making it unable to battle.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle therefore the winner is Charizard and the victor is Saphire"said Patricia in which Saphire fist pumped Charizard.

"Mamoswine you get a good rest"said Dawn returning Mamoswine.

"Charizard you where awesome buddy"said Saphire.

"Pika pi"said Pikachu.

"Charizard"Charizard roared letting out a flamethrower.

"Okay buddy return you deserve a good rest"said Saphire returning Charizard.

"That was a great battle Saphire-heck you still have it"said Dawn.

"Well I still trained when I left for that year and a 1/2 so I have sort of improved-but you have done well-freezing Charizards tail was genius"said Saphire.

"Well it came to me from battling alongside and against plus travelling with you"said Dawn.

"Hay come on I learnt the dragon tail and ice chard came from you and Pachirisu and Mamoswine using ice chandelier"said Saphire.

"Hay guys we should get lunch I know Alfie would probably have eaten the buffet table by now and the ribs"said KT.

"Alfie don't you dare touch those ribs"said Saphire.

"Dawn I have to say what are pokemon contests about?"asked Mara.

"Here let me explain-you see they show off your Pokemon's skills and beauty unlike ordinary battles even though in both you beat the opponent but in contests you try and knock as many points off as you can"said Dawn.

"Wow I think when we are hear I may do that it would keep me concentrated and in my spare time around training I can do some more researching on legendary Pokemon"said Mara

"Well that sounds great"said Patricia sand they went and got lunch.

_Linebreak_

Meanwhile, in her bedroom Joy was researching whilst crying her eyes out-she really missed her parents.

"It's all Saphire stupid idea"said Joy.

She carried on researching but it got to a point where her eyes were so teary that she couldn't even make out the keyboard anymore so she sank on her bed and crawled under the covers, crying herself to sleep whilst holding a picture of her mum and dad which was in her blazer pocket.

_Linebreak_

It had be a few hours later and they were in their rooms talking about the adventure ahead.

Room 2A:

"Oh come on Patricia it won't be bad as bad as you think"said Mara holding a printed out advert for contests over Sinnoh.

"Mara I said-fine I will do it if you stop ranting on at me"said Patricia.

Room 2B:

"I think I want to win the Sinnoh league"said Jerome.

"Copy cat that's Saphires goal"said Eddie.

"Technically not as she has to win the Sinnoh leagues for her to become a Pokemon master"said Jerome.

"Guys Jerome isn't copying what Saphires dream is as she wants to become a Pokemon master not win the Sinnoh league"said Fabian.

"Hello dream much what happens if my goal, was to become a Pokemon master too then? Is that still being a copy cat?"asked Eddie.

"Then that is being a copy cat"said Jerome.

"No it isn't"said Eddie.

"Yes it is"said Jerome.

"No it isn't"said Eddie.

"Yes-it-is! You are copying her dream"said Jerome.

"Guys it is copying"said Fabian mumbling to himself as he went to sleep after turning the light off.

Room 2C:

"You are sure no aliens exist in this world?"asked Alfie for the billionth time that evening.

"Yes Alfie"said Saphire.

"Boo! Aliens and UFOs do to exist what so ever Alfie besides I'm putting on another layer of nail varnish and I'm doing my hair"said Amber.

"Even in a other dimension Amber Millington still worries about what she looks like and if her makeup is spoiled in which she had to apply another layer and make it perfect"said Saphire and Amber tried to throw a pillow at Saphire but failed as the nail varnish was wet.

"I wonder what types there are?"asked Alfie.

"I told you already-fire, water and grass"said Saphire.

"Well I wonder what the fire type is like?"asked Alfie.

"Night Alfie"said Amber turning the light off.

"I hope it's nice. Hay if it slept with me do you think it could burn stuff accidentally?"asked Alfie.

"Goodnight Alfie"said Saphire sleepily.

"If it's cheeky would it rather suit me or Jerome?"asked Alfie.

"GOODNIGHT ALFIE!"Amber and Saphire practically shouted angrily at Alfie wanting to get asleep.

"Geez ask a girl a question and they turn wild"sad Alfie to himself.

Room 3A:

"I wonder what Pokemon we are getting tomorrow?"asked KT.

"I don't know but as long as it has good vibes"said Willow.

"I hope that my Pokemon is good with others as to me a Pokemon and trainer should share a good relationship during in and outside of battle-besides if the don't they don't cooperate and the trainer ends up giving the Pokemon away or trading it for another. Well that's what Saphire said anyway so I'd believe here as she's been here most of her life"said KT.

"Hmmm"said Willow.

"What is it Willow?"asked KT.

"I wonder if there are any ghost type pokemon or spiritual Pokemon?"asked Willow.

"Goodnight Willow"said KT quickly and she turned her bedside lamp off before going to sleep.

They all slept peacefully dreaming about there new pokemon except Saphire who was dreaming on winning the Sinnoh League-unaware that Victor, Trudy and Mr Sweet had come through a portal earlier that day and and had stayed at Dawns moms house, not knowing that the Anubis gang where closer than they thought...

_Linebreak_

**Please read and review it is awesome isn't it? P.S the titles of the chapters after Chapter 2 haven't been filled in, but please comment and give suggestions as I will update after 7 reviews and I mean it this time. Also all rights go to their proper owners, I only own Saphire btw is my OC so ah do off her as I wanted to throw in a couple of twists. Anyways review guys, please!**

**Sophiemacyd**

**Xx**


	3. A Pokemon journey begins!

**Pokemon**** Journeys begin**

**Okay guys I have seen a lot of views of my story, but please review it! I am doing this chapter but will only post the next chapter when I have some reviews. So please post reviews! ;-) Thank you to my followers!**

**P.S It is my 2 week winter half term-I will hopefully update a lot!**

The next morning everyone woke up and got ready into their outfits from the day before.

"Hay guys-so I phoned Professor Rowan and I said about us coming today so he's got extra starter Pokemon-well extra Pokemon from his lab"informed Saphire while eating pancakes.

"I am so excited"exclaimed KT while eating some fruit.

"Squeal!"exclaimed Willow whilst eating a bowl of peanut butter, Nutella and Cheerios plus jam together similar to what Alfie had put in his bowl of breakfast except he had no jam in his.

"Burst my ear drum why don't you Willow"pointed out Jerome.

"Whatever don't you care to think that our families aren't here right now"murmered Joy whilst looking at her cereal playing around with the cereal with her spoon, but Saphire heard as of her super sharp hearing.

"I am glad Piper isn't here-if she was I bet she would have tried to have the better Pokemon"related Patricia.

"Patricia-I don't think Piper would do that and Joy look I know it's hard but try and take your time off things I would try and do something to get us back but"empathized Saphire when she was interrupted.

"But what you can't create one so you can just stay here and live your life well wake up and smell the coffee Miller-we won't to go home no more jokes or games"demanded Joy.

"Joy I was going to say that like I said before I cannot take you home that portal decided to send us here as of we are destined or something besides if I created a portal it wouldn't be silver more of a blue colour. Plus I wouldn't ever come here on purpose just so I could stay here an wreck your lives, it is just this is my him and where I was raised for nearly ten years"explained Saphire.

"Thought you went to a performing arts school?"asked KT.

"I did I came here when I was roughly six and stayed until I was 14/15 and left to find my family but when I re-entered the human world I didn't have money so I went to a performing arts school and explained how I was an orphan and everything and was accepted learnt singing dancing and stuff-got a few gigs and earned money"exclaimed Saphire.

"That makes sense now I thought you were an alien from another planet!"Alfie thought out loud, curiously.

"ALFIE!"shouted everyone annoyed.

"Look back to my point not everyone is happy here"snapped Joy.

"Okay I get that but I mean would everyone be happy if we just went back home?"asked Saphire.

"Yes"grunted Joy.

"Joy don't you realise we are away from the teachers, adults who know us so we can do whatever we want besides I was getting bored of the British weather-rain everyday unlike the sunny day it is today"acknowledged Fabian.

"Besides I am sure when we are engrossed in our journeys so we can focus on them instead of our families"approved KT.

They then walked out of the Pokemon center and met up with Dawn as prearranged on the before.

"Hay guys we should get going besides as soon a we get our starters the sooner we start our journeys"notified Dawn.

"Good thinking"agreed Eddie and they began to walk to Sandgem town.

"Well I wouldn't mind being a coordinator as you get to wear dresses and the fashion is way better here anyway compared to England- plus I get dress up my Pokemon in cute outfits!"announced Amber.

"Amber there's more to being a coordinator than dressing up in dresses alongside your Pokemon"replied Dawn.

"What do you mean?"asked Amber.

"Well A) you show off your Pokemon skills and beauty with their moves and B) you do that whilst battling sand finally C) you don't get your Pokemon to accessorize in dresses y'know"answered Dawn.

"Spoiler- Oh well I guess I won't dress my starter in a sparkly silver dress"sulked Amber

"Amber you can still accessorize your Pokemon but too much okay"reassured Dawn.

"Yeah I heard it in a magazine earlier this morning"commented Mara.

"Eddie what do you want to be?"asked Saphire to Eddie.

"I guess be a Pokemon master like you Saph"answered Eddie.

"Well I have had a goal to be a Pokemon master since I was ten so I have been training an competing for about 7-8 years give or take a few. So you have a lot of work to do to be a Pokemon master"said Saphire.

"Oh man at least I don't have dad pushing me towards what he wants me to do-I can do way at I want"said Eddie.

"Well I for one suggest that we all he Pokemon trainers and coordinators for our journeys until we decide what we want to be you may not want to be a coordinator or trainer after all you may swap and become either one or try being a breeder"said dawn.

"I agree it is not logical"said Mara.

"Jaffray that is your answer for everything"said Jerome.

"Coming from a boy who in year 8 still couldn't do fra-"snapped back Mara when she was interrupted.

"Guys look we're are here"said Dawn.

"That was quick-then again time flies when you are having fun or not. Especially with Ms. know-it-all on stupid creatures at the front"sulked Joy to herself and no one heard as she was at the back.

"Guys there's Professor Rowans laboratory!"said Dawn.

"Great"said Joy sarcastically and quietly so Jon one would hear-after all she was miserable in this place heck her name didn't describe her how she was as what Jerome called her 'Joyless'...

* * *

They went up to the lab and Dawn knocked on the door which opened straight afterwards.

"Hello there Dawn and Saphire its good to see you again after your travels-are these the new trainers?"asked Professor Rowan, a middle aged man who had short white hair and white heard and wore a white lab coat on top of a plain suit.

"Hello Professor Rowan and yes these are the new trainers Saphires friends who come from a different region"said Dawn.

"That explains why they are not ten years old and more rather teenagers"said Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan what type of Pokemon do you have for us?"asked Mara eagerly to see Pokemon that weren't Saphires up close.

"Follow me into the main laboratory"said Professor Rowan and everybody followed Professor Rowan.

"So what are your names?"asked professor Rowan.

"Eddie" said Eddie.

"Patricia" said Patricia.

"KT" said KT.

"Amber" said Amber.

"Alfie" said Alfie.

"Jerome"said Jerome.

"Mara" said Mara.

"Willow" said Willow.

"Joy" said Joy.

"This brings back memories doesn't it Dawn?"said Saphire.

"Feels like yesterday that we were ten years old"said Dawn.

"Normally for a trainer there are three starter Pokemon but as you can see there are many more Pokemon we have today-so please think about your option and then come back to me or one if my assistants where you will be given a Sinnoh pokedex and six other pokeballs that you can take with you"said professor Rowan before everyone went off to look at he Pokemon.

Immediately the Chimchar hopped into Alfie's shoulder.

"Hay there buddy"said Alfie and Chimchar made funny face and Alfie did too and they began chuckling.

"Excuse me sir but I would like this Chimchar"said Alfie to professor Rowan.

"Here is your pokedex and pokeballs-but be careful that Chimchar is a handful it plays tricks on people quite often"said professor Rowan.

"It's okay I will make sure Chimchar behaves"said Alfie and he went off to Saphire.

Jerome was looking at the Aipom when a Starly flew on to his head and pecked him.

"I am guessing' you want to go with me right?"asked Jerome to Starly who nuzzled Jerome as a yes.

"Excuse me but I've chosen Starly"said Jerome to one of a professor Rowans assistants.

"Here is your pokedex and pokeballs"said the assistant and Jerome took them and went off to Alfie.

Eddie spotted an Aipom annoying a Igglybuff- the Aipom went to Eddie and Igglybuff went to Patricia.

"Professor Rowan I've got my Pokemon"said Eddie and Patricia simultaneously.

"Good here are your pokeballs and your Sinnoh pokedex but I have to say threat Igglybuff has already done some training as it has been abandoned by previous Pokemon trainers"said Professor Rowan.

"Wow-well we're are going to work hard"said Patricia.

"Don't get too over confident remember that's what Mara said to Saphire once"said Eddie.

"Ai Aipom"said Aipom defending Eddie.

"Iggly buff buff"said Igglybuff.

"It's so good to see spirit between trainers"said Professor Rowan.

Meanwhile Amber had spotted an Evee on its own grooming its tail and Amber squealed and picked it up.

"You are so cute"exclaimed Amber.

"Evee"said Evee cuddling up to Amber.

"Evee please"said Amber and she was given a Pokedex and Poke balls and showed Alfie.

Fabian picked Turtwig who bit his head for affection and Fabian carried him and went to one of Professor Rowans assistants.

"I see you have chosen Turtwig-good choice here is your Pokedex which has data on every known Pokemon and your Poke balls you can catch as many Pokemon as you like but you can only carry six Poke balls minus Turtwigs of course"said the assistant.

"Thank you very much-I thought you could only carry around six Poke balls with you including your starter Pokemon.

"Yes well it has increased for trainers as of the new Poke balls design"said the assistant and Fabian went back towards the others.

The others chose there Pokemon- KT a Roggenrola, Mara a Solosis, Joy a Gothita and Willow a Spoink, they in turn all got there Poke balls and Pokedex.

"That Roggenrola is from Unova so you are quite lucky young lady"said professor Rowan.

"Thank you professor Rowan"said KT.

"I think me and Spoink are a brilliant match I mean we are both energetic and love to squeal and are full of good vibes"said Willow.

"Willow I see you have good passion about your journey that is what I want to see in trainers-not about catching as many Pokemon as you can"said professor Rowan.

"Thank you professor Rowan for our Pokemon-I hope we see you soon"said Eddie as Aipom played with his hat.

"It is my pleasure- bye and good luck"said professor Rowan and the Anubis group left.

"Well were first guys?"asked Saphire.

"Lets just walk a bit and just sit on a grassy bank"said Eddie.

"Relaxing sounds good"said Dawn.

"We can let our Pokemon out too"said Mara.

"Okay-look a grassy bank"said Fabian and they let their Pokemon out before sitting on a grassy bank.

"Just like old times-right buddy?"asked Saphire to Pikachu who was on her stomach.

"Pika"replied Pikachu happily.

They had been relaxing for ten minutes when they heard a shout and saw a man and woman running towards them...

* * *

"Dawn!"shouted the woman.

"Over here"said the man.

"Mom!"said Dawn smiling and she ran over.

"Eddie! Saphire!"shouted the man.

"Dad?"exclaimed Eddie and Saphire simultaneously.

Saphire ran to Mr Sweet with Pikachu on her shoulder and Eddie did too with the others walking (except one), following Eddie.

"Dad"said Saphire hugging Mr Sweet.

"Saphire"said Mr Sweet.

"Hay dad"said Eddie as he and Mr Sweet shook hands.

"How?"asked Saphire.

"After the portal sucked us in we were transported to a house which was Johanna's"said Mr Sweet.

"Bet you a fiver she calls him by his first name"said Jerome.

"Deal"said Alfie.

"That's great but I'm afraid we are going as we have places to go and see"said Saphire.

"Well to the best of you-hopefully Eric will find a job and I will help him"said Johannah.

"A fiver please"said Jerome and Alfie gave him a five poke dollar bill.

"Hay where has Patricia gone?"asked Eddie.

"She must have wondered off to the forest-I thought she needed some air or wanted to look around"said Joy.

"The forest!"exclaimed Dawn and Saphire.

"Oh no"said Saphire.

"What's bad about the forest Saph?"asked KT.

Saphire was going to respond when they heard a scream.

"Yacker!"shouted Eddie and he ran off.

"Edison!"shouted Mr Sweet.

"Guys stay here-Dawn you and I go to the forest it must be the Ariados"said Saphire.

"Find him"said Mr Sweet.

"We will-Pikachu lets go"said Saphire and she and Dawn went into the forest and heard another scream which was Eddies and they followed it with Pikachu guiding them and they found Patricia, Igglybuff stuck to an Ariados web and Eddie and Aipom fighting a losing battle between multiple Ariados.

"Pikachu use iron tail on the web"said Saphire.

"Piplup whirlpool on the Ariados"said Dawn.

Pikachu's iron tail broke the web and Pipulps whirlpool defeated some of the Ariados.

An Ariados aimed poison sting at Eddie.

"Aipom focus punch"said Eddie and Aipom hit the poison sting with focus punch.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to defeat the Ariados"said Saphire and Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the Aridaos and they flew in the air but more came out.

"More of them?!"exclaimed Saphire.

The Ariados aimed Hyperbeam at Eddie, Patricia, Saphire, Dawn, Aipom, Igglybuff, Pikachu and Piplup in which Patricia screamed-suddenly voices were heard.

"Chimchar ember"

"Starly gust"

"Eevee shadow ball"

"Turtwig razor leaf go!"

"Roggenrola flashcannon"

"Solosis Psybeam"

"Gothita zen headbutt"

"Spoink use ice beam"

The different attacks hit the Ariados and they flew away. Saphire, Dawn, Eddie and Patricia saw Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Mara, KT and Willow standing with their Pokemon as well as Mr Sweet and Johannah.

"Are you alright Saphire and Eddie?"asked Mr Sweet and both nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. How come there are more then usual?"asked Saphire.

"I don't know but it is peculiar I have to ask Professor Rowan"said Dawns mum.

"Well thanks for saving me but I didn't need screaming"said Patricia.

"So why were you screaming?"asked Jerome.

"Please I could have gotten killed then again Jerome you screamed at every single Pokemon when you got here"said Patricia.

"Even Amber screamed less than you"said Mara.

"Yeah well you weren't someone who would have been hit by a Hyper beam"said Patricia.

"As long as you're alright"said Johanna.

"We are but we have to get going-are you okay here?"asked Saphire.

"Yes I will manage"said Mr Sweet.

"I will video call you as soon as we get to Jubilife City"said Saphire.

"Good luck-you will be good I know that all of you will"said Johanna.

They all hugged and the Anubis gang plus Dawn went out of the forest with Mr Sweet and Johanna and they then went onto the path and separated...

* * *

"Guys lets just walk for a bit and relax"said Willow.

"Okay that sounds good I need relaxation"said Eddie as Aipom played with Pikachu and Piplup.

"Guys what sort of Pokemon do you want to catch?"asked Alfie.

"So,etching cute"said Amber

"Something strong or its no use"said Joy.

"Joy that's unfair-you can't just say that if they're useless then you won't have them"said Saphire annoyed.

"So what I can have whatever Pokemon that I want"said Joy.

"Are you keeping Gothita then?"asked KT.

"Yes I am, but if she is not strong then I won't keep her and send her back to professor Rowans laboratory"said Joy.

"Joy that's absurd"said Fabian.

"Anyway guys its sunny and I was wondering are we gonna travel in a big group fro our whole journeys"said Dawn.

"It depends I would say that we should split when we feel comfortable and I know Saphire and Dawn are travelling together so that leaves us 11 to ourselves am I right I mean I wonder if Yacker would travel with me?"partially asked Eddie.

"Duh-of course I'd go with you"said Patricia.

"What was it like travelling together?"asked Willow.

"Yeah, you must have had lots of adventures if you went to different regions-didn't you?asked Mara.

"Where do I start but yes we did have a lot of adventures"said Dawn.

"Tell us some"said Willow.

"Okay oh I know listen to this"said Saphire and she went to a flashback...

* * *

Flashback!

_A ten year old Saphire and Dawn had recently come back from Saphire winning a gym battle and Dawn winning a contest in Viridian City and were now making there way to a well deserved break at an ice cream stand. Dawn had her Piplup on her head whilst Saphire had her Chimchar and Pikachu on both of her shoulders._

_"Okay then that contest was awesome but your gym battle was good too I'm glad Pikachu learnt volt tackle"said Dawn._

_"Yeah we won our third badge, I can't wait to train for my next battle"said Saphire._

_"Look a Pokemon and its hurt"said Dawn and they went to the Meowth._

_"Are you alright there?"asked Saphire towards the Meowth whilst Dawn looked up the Pokemon on her Pokedex._

_"**Meowth the scratch cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glimme**r"said Dawns Pokedex._

_"I'm fine but that blabber box won't say you aren't"suddenly said the Meowth slyly and a cage surrounded Dawn and Saphire,whilst Chimchar, Pikachu and Piplup were put into a cage too and were in the hands of a man with blue hair and a woman with pink hair._

_"Who are you crooks?"asked Saphire._

_"Prepare for trouble!"said the woman._

_"Make it double!"said the man._

_"To protect the world from devastation!"said the woman._

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"said the man._

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"said the woman._

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"said the man._

_"Jessie!"said Jessie._

_"James!"said James._

_"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"said Jessie._

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"said James._

_"Meowth! That's right!"said Meowth._

_"Bye losers!"said Jessie._

_"Pikachu thunderbolt and Chimchar flamethrower"said Saphire._

_"Piplup Bubble beam"said Dawn._

_Pikachu, Chimchar and Piplup used their attacks on the cage broke but it didn't brake._

_"What?!"exclaimed Saphire and Dawn._

_"Nah nah ne-nah nah"said James and Jessie._

_"This cage is electric, fire and waterproof so you guys can't escape"said Meowth._

_"I got it Dawn lets not use water, electric or fire moves but other moves"said Saphire._

_"Yeah that may work"said Dawn._

_"Pikachu iron tail on the cage and Chimchar use scratch"said Saphire._

_"Piplup use peck on the cage"said Dawn and the cage bars became loose._

_"Pikachu use iron tail and Chimchar use scratch once more"said Saphire._

_"Piplup use peck once more"said Dawn._

_Pikachu, Chimchar and Piplup used their moves once more and the cage broke._

_"Now Pikachu use Iron tail on our cage"said Saphire and tye cage Saphire and Dawn was in broke._

_"Hmph I don't think so Arbok use poison sting"said Jessie throwing a Pokeball and Arbok appeared and used Poison sting._

_"Wheezing front and center and use smog"said James throwing a Pokeball and wheezing appeared and used smog._

_"Pikachu thunder bolt and a Chimchar use flamethrower"said Saphire._

_"Piplup bubble beam"said Dawn and Pikachu's, Chimchar's and Piplup's attacks defeated Arbok and Wheezing and sent team rockets flying away._

_"We're blasting off again!"shouted team rocket as they flew away._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Wow I hope we don't meet them"said Fabian.

"Isn't there and other adventures?"asked Alfie hopingly.

"Well there are I will give you two more"said Saphire.

_Flashback 2_

_It was a stormy night and a snowy one too as a matter of fact as Dawn and Saphire where travelling in a snowy part of Johto, luckily warm under their thick coats and Saphire with Pikachu underneath her coat._

_"It's so snowy"said Saphire as another blast of cold wind and snow and ice hit her face as Saphire trudged along in the deep snow._

_"Yeah I just hope we or our Pokemon catch colds-I wonder what it is like inside a Pokeball?"asked Dawn._

_"Not the time for discussion Dawn it's cold we need shelter the Pokemon center should be nearby"said Saphire checking her map._

_"Lets keep going until we find shelter and then wait for the storm to stop"said Dawn._

_"Okay but I just hope Pikachu is okay"said Saphire._

_They trudged along for what seem like hours before Dawn finally spotted a cave._

_"Over there a cave we could make a fire"said Dawn._

_"Lets just get inside"said Saphire shivering._

_They went inside and saw a small cave and sat down at the back._

_"We could make a fire"said Dawn._

_"Yeah Cindaquil I choose you"said Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Cindaquil appeared._

_"Cindaquil use flamethrower on the rocks"said Saphire and Cindaquil used flamethrower on the rocks and they light up but it went out quickly as a gust of wind came in._

_"Cindaquil return"said Saphire._

_"Its too windy"said Dawn._

_Flashback interrupted_

"What is interesting about this story?"asked Patricia.

"Shh I'm getting there"said Saphire.

_Flashback continues_

_Saphire and Dawn had huddled together for warmth with Pikachu in between and they were in there sleeping bags and were unusually fast asleep as fatigue had caught up with them. Suddenly there were booming footsteps coming towards the cave door. Louder. Louder. Louder. Stop? The footsteps stop __and the feet which made the noise when walking belonged to an Abomasnow returning to its cave. _

_"Dawn wake up"said Saphire._

_"What's the matter Saph? It's too dark to start travelling?"asked Dawn._

_"There's something at the entrance"said Saphire._

_They waited until.._

_"Abomasnow!"shouted Abomasow angrily._

_"An Abomasnow this must be its cave we have to get out of here"said Dawn._

_"Right behind ya"said Saphire as they quickly packed up and ran out of the cave._

_However the Abomasnow ran chasing them, it used ice chard but just missed Saphire and Dawn._

_"Pikachu use Thunderbolt"said Saphire and Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Abomasnow but it carried on chasing them._

_"Snow is weak against fire-now Monferno I choose you"said Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Monferno appeared._

_"Flamwthrower go"said Saphire and Abomosnow got hit by the the flamethrower and stopped running as it had become unable to battle._

_"Monferno return"said Saphire._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_Flashback 3_

_"Hay Dawn where are we sleeping?"asked Saphire as they traveled away from the cave and into the freezing cold._

_"Well in the Pokemon center the mountain up ahead is just the last obstacle besides the town is on the other side of it and the Pokemon center would be there"said Dawn reading her Pokedex._

_"I cannot wait to hit the hay I am tired"said Saphire._

_"I've noticed that lately are you ok-look the mountain"said Dawn._

_The mountaineer towered above Saphire and Dawn, half covered in snow with the other half covered in icy rocks and loose rocks from corrosion of the waterfall._

_"It's safer to go around may add more time but at least it's safer then braking your ankle"said Dawn._

_"I'd say go over"said Saphire firmly._

_"I cannot allow you to Saph its too dangerous"said Dawn._

_"Please I can take care of myself now I am going over as want to get to the Pokemon center!"said Saphire._

_"I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning that or they are very grouchy from a lack of sleep"said Dawn._

_"I'm not grouchy now if you excuse me I am getting over this mountain MY way"said Saphire._

_"Fine lets see who gets there first"said Dawn but Saphire had already had a head start._

_Dawn had found a path that went around the mountain and she saw it was quite narrow but she mad her way thinking nothing of it until she had come to the end of the path and saw that there was a big drop. Dawn then realized that she would have to go down it to be able to get off the mountain._

_"Great"said Dawn sarcastically as she began to climb down the cliff faced drop. Zubat and Golbat appeared and Dawn screamed and so she clung on for dear life._

_"Man me and my big mouth-stop it Dawn get a hold of yourself you have to do this not for the contest but to get out of here safely"said Dawn taking deep breaths._

_She climbed down all the way to the bottom making sure that each rocks she held wasn't loose and she made it safely to the bottom._

_"Okay now what"said Dawn as she looked around and saw that there wasn't a path but more of a tunnel._

_"Hmm if I follow this tunnel I guess I could make it but the thing is what happens if I get lost"said Dawn and she was thinking of whether to follow it or not when she heard a big growl behind her and she saw white eyes staring at her through was darkness before an ear popping scream appeared from that direction. From within the darkness an onix appeared uncoiling itself._

_"Oh my an Onix and its angry-I guess I'll have to fight then-Piplup spotlight"said Dawn throwing a pokeball and Piplup appeared._

_Onix used stone edge._

_"Piplup use whirlpool"ordered Dawn._

_"Pip"said Piplup before administrating a big whirlpool at Onix and it took damage but got up and used wrap on Piplup._

_"Oh no this isn't good if only Saphire was here"said Dawn before noticing the rocks handing above her._

_"That's it-Piplup use bubble beam on the cave ceiling"said Dawn and Piplup nodded before using Bubble beam on the ceiling in which the rocks __that we hanging from the ceiling hit Onix and it unwrapped itself and Piplup escaped._

_"Come on Piplup we have to get out of here"said Dawn before running off with Piplup alongside her and through the tunnel._

_"Man I hope this tunnel leads somewhere"said Dawn as they carried on running and Dawn tripped on a rock and fell over._

_"Pip Piplup"said Piplup worriedly as the Onix reappeared further off._

_"Save yourself Piplup"said Dawn._

_The Onix used body slam and it was going to hit Dawn when there was a white blur in front of her and saw Piplup._

_"Piplup are you using bide?"asked Dawn._

_"Piplup!"said Piplup as the Onix was thrown into the air and hit the ground unable to battle. However, Piplup was exhausted and fell backwards._

_"Piplup"said Dawn Picking Piplup up and became nervous when the Onix awoke._

_"Come on Piplup say something"said Dawn nervously as the Onix looked her way. However the Onix produced a green light and it went around Piplup._

_"Wow it's using heal"said Dawn surprisingly._

_Piplup then woke up._

_"Piplup you're okay-thank you Onix"said Dawn._

_"ONIX!"roared Onix happily and Dawn stroked it._

_"Onix thanks for saving Piplup-do you think you could get us out of the mountain"said Dawn._

_"Onix"said Onix happily and it went through the tunnel and Dawn followed and they came to a grassy embankment._

_"Thanks Onix-hay if you see a girl with a Pikachu show her the right way we sort of got lost"said Dawn._

_"Onix"said Onix happily._

_"Piplup Piplup"said Piplup happily._

_"Thanks again bye"said Dawn happily and she went off carrying Piplup as Onix said goodbye._

_She walked down another path that lead to the town and saw the Pokemon center and rushed into it booking a room and seeing Saphire not there._

_Meanwhile Saphire had gone up the mountain and realized it was more difficult than she imagined._

_"I guess there's no harm in transforming"said Saphire and she transformed into her jaguar form and found herself with much better grip as of her claws._

_"Man I can win now"thought Saphire and she climbed until she was halfway when she heard a rumbling sound and saw a geyser erupt in front if her and then one erupted beside her._

_"Geysers-I will have to be careful where I put my feet"said Saphire and she carefully carried on climbing until she was at the top when she heard growling and turned and saw four Mightyena in font of her but oddly men behind them._

_"We located it now we catch it"said one of the men._

_"It must be a rare Pokemon"said one of the men._

_"I'm not a Pokemon"said Saphire using telepathy._

_"Oh yeah well how come you wouldn't be one"said one of the men._

_"You'll see Pikachu use thunderbolt"said Saphire and Pikachu used thunderbolt and Saphire used one of her own moves which were rings similar to dark pulse but they were glowing like a Psybeam attack. P__ikachu's thunderbolt hit two of the Mightyena and Saphires attack hit their her two even though all four Mightyena retaliated by two using shadow ball and the other two using flamethrower._

_"Pikachu use quick attack"said Saphire._

_Pikachu used quick attack and the Mightyena took a bit of damage and Saphire then used a psychic attack when lifted up the Pokemon before dropping them and the Mightyena became unable to battle._

_The men returned them._

_"Retreat"said the men._

_"J will not be happy"said one of the men._

_They ran off and Saphire transformed back into he normal form._

_"Let go buddy we gotta get to the Pokemon center I have a feeling it's gonna rain"said Saphire and Pikachu went onto her shoulder and they went down the mountain when Saphire and Pikachu heard thunder and a drop of rain landed on Pikachu's nose and the another droplet on Saphires head and suddenly it began to rain perfusally._

_"Oh well saves me having a shower or a bath just rain"said Saphire. She ran down the mountain and was almost there when she tripped on a loose rock and rolled done the mountain and crashing into a bug boulder at the end._

_"Me and my big mouth"said Saphire and she groaned and got up._

_"Seems like no broken bones or injuries-Pikachu are you okay?"asked Saphire._

_"Pika pi"said Pikachu and it hopped onto Saphires shoulders._

_"It's getting dark I guess I have to take the forest if I want to get to the Pokemon center and beat Dawn"said Saphire when a bolt of lightening struck a tree in the forest which soon had smoke rising form it._

_"Or not there's a cave I guess we sleep there"said Saphire and she went into the cave with Pikachu before sitting done and ringing her hair and Pikachu shaking itself._

_"Pika"said Pikachu worriedly._

_"Whats the matter buddy?"asked Saphire._

_Pikachu looked at Saphires wrist and saw a gash on it. Saphire looked and saw the gash wasn't bleeding much._

_"Oh that buddy-its just a scratch no harm done okay"said Saphire but Pikachu was still worried about Saphires gash._

_"Now lets get off this mountain-I am getting sick of this place"said Saphire and she and Pikachu calmly walked around until Pikachu spotted something._

_Pika pi"said Pikachu._

_"Pikachu a trail-great job buddy"said Saphire._

_They quickly walked down it before coming into a clearing._

_"Hmm my Pokedex says that we should be near to the town but doesn't have an exact location on us-I'm gonna climb a tree and see if i can find the town"said Saphire._

_Saphire carefully climbed up the nearest tree, making sure she didn't trip and fall. When she got to the top she looked around and spotted the town close by, so Saphire climbed down quickly yet safely until she got to the bottom where Pikachu was waiting.__  
_

_"We go straight ahead-don't worry buddy we will reach the town soon"said Saphire and Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder._

_They carried on walking until they saw the trees clear and Saphire was about to run when she saw a bug canyon running down between the trees and the city._

_"Oh No I guess we have to cross somehow, as far as i can see no bridge to cross over"said Saphire._

_Suddenly she heard a growl and turned around and saw some wild Poochyena growling at her. she took a few steps back before finding herself at the edge of the canyon rocks crumbling downwards._

_"Pikachu use thunder on the ground"said Saphire and Pikachu's thunderbolt caused rocks to fly from the ground and surround the Poochyena and Saphire escaped with Pikachu and she saw vines and an idea came to mind._

_"I got it-we will swing across"said Saphire and Pikachu nodded even though it looked a bit confused._

_"Okay then here we go"said Saphire and she took a vine and Pikachu clung onto her shoulder tightly and she did a run up and swung across and landed on the other side but lost her balance but luckily she regained it quick enough and made a beeline for the Pokemon center._

Flashback Interrupted

"Who one then?"asked Patricia.

"I did"said Dawn proudly.

"Yeah but only a smidge we were close relatively speaking"said Saphire.

"Well we know that you should be careful when betting miller"said Jerome sneakily.

"No it is be careful or alien creatures could attack you"said Alfie.

"Alfie there were no aliens just men come to speak of it they tried that again several times but any who I think they work with someone called Hunter J-baring in mind we helped stop some of Team Plasma's, Magma and Aqua and Galactic's plans"said Saphire.

"Well I believe the moral is don't fight and stick to the best path"said Mara.

"True but i wonder how that Onix is doing i have to go visit it one day"said Saphire.

"Hay guys lets stop here "said Eddie as they approached a grassy embankment.

"I think it is a good time to relax and possibly catch Pokemon"said KT .

"I don't care to be honest"said Joy in which Saphire rolled her eyes.

"Hmm I wonder which one i want-but as long as my other Pokemon are happy"said Willow.

"Something cute"said Amber.

"I'll go help"said Dawn.

All of the girls except Saphire went off...

* * *

"So I'm guessing you guys want to be trainers?"asked Saphire while they were looking at the clouds from lying on the grass.

They all nodded and they started to talk.

"I cant wait ti battle gyms"said Eddie enthusiastically.

"I don't know what I want to be"said Fabian.

"I just want to have fun oh look a cloud that looks like an umbrella smiling"said Alfie.

"Neither can I but we boys are strong coordinators do not have a clue about battling"said Jerome.

"Jerome you despicable lying little-"Saphire was saying when they heard Willow squealed and came back holding a Jumpluff.

"I caught it!"said Willow.

"That was quick i thought she wouldn't know what to catch let alone use"mumbled Jerome but Eddie smirked at the comment even when he tried to bite his lip to hold the full laugh back.

"Bet you a fiver she didn't use a pokeball"said Alfie.

"Done deal"said Jerome and they shook on it.

"With a pokeball?"said Saphire.

"No. Why?"asked Willow.

Jerome handed Alfie a fiver as he had lost the bet.

"Unfair"sulked Jerome to Alfie.

"So what just a fiver-not much of a loss besides i knew the answer as i watched her catch it"said Alfie.

"I will personally kill you later"said Jerome angrily to Alfie who then became scared.

"Get a pokeball out"said Saphire.

Willow did so.

"Now tap it into Jumpluffs head"said Saphire.

Willow did so and Jumpluff went inside, the circular button on the pokeball flashed red and white a few times before finally going white.

"Now it's yours!"said Saphire an willow squealed.

The other girls came back.

"I caught two Pokemon!"said Joy.

"I got one!"said Mara.

"I got three!"said KT.

"I got the cutest Pokemon ever!"exclaimed Amber.

"Cool"said Saphire.

They relaxed for a bit longer and had something to eat and then they carried on walking for another hour when they came to the foot of a mountain.

"Now be careful Onix live here so run if you are aim to get to the other side if the mountain"said Dawn. The walked and an Onix appeared and it got Eevee.

"Eevee!"shouted Amber.

"Get it to use a move!"said Saphire.

"Shadow ball"said Amber.

Eevee used shadow ball but Onix didn't get affected.

"Get it to use a water attack!"shouted Dawn.

"Err-it doesn't know any!"panicked Amber.

"Buizel come on out and use water gun!"said Saphire throwing buizels pokeball.

Buizel appeared and used water gun an Onix got hit and Eevee was able to jump into Amber's arms.

"Buizel return"said Saphire who returned Buizel back to its pokeball.

The Onix grew angry and roared.

"RUN!"shouted Eddie and they ran but they split up into two groups.

_GROUP 1: Saphire, Dawn, Willow, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia._

_GROUP 2: Eddie, Mara, Joy, Fabian, KT, Amber._

Saphire's group ran down a canyon and hit cornered by more Onix and they came to a dead end. The Onix used rock smash and a flash burst out.

"Use hydro pump!"said a voice. The Onix went away after they for hit by water. They looked and saw Victor standing there he returned his Floatzel.

"Victor"said Saphire.

The Onix roared and used dig, and they came up from the ground and everyone fell down.

"Roggenrolla flash cannon"said KT as her group saw them and the Onix went away.

"Guys hay where did he go?"asked Patricia.

"Who?"said Eddie.

"Never mind come on let's get off this mountain"said Saphire and they all nodded and ran to the other side and saw Floaroma town...

**Hay guys what do you think? Please review and leave comments! Thanks for reading! Will update when I can! Bye! :-{D**

**XxX**


	4. Arrival at Floaroma town!

**Arrival at Floaroma Town!**

**A/N: Hay guys so I said would update after I got a few reviews but scraped that idea as it was gonna be screwed. Anyways here's chapter 4! Sorry if it is long but please read and review it. BTW I will try and add P. soon (if you don't know why P.O.V is then it is Point Of View!) in next chapter but I have uploaded this from my phone so if a chapter isn't fully completed then it is because I have edited it as much as I can before saving it. I do not know Pokemon or House of Anubis or Amy of there characters they own them. I only own my O.C Saphire. Again review as i want feedback for improvement!**

"Yes come on"said Amber.

"Wow it looks wonderful mich better than the big crowded cities"said Willow.

"True are there shops though?"asked Amber.

"Amber you truly are a blonde of course there would be shops otherwise the people would starve"said Jerome.

"Pack it in Jerome"said Joy.

"Anyway I meant clothes shops-like malls and stuff"said Amber.

"Amber there are clothe shops but there isn't a mall"said Saphire.

Amber pouted.

"Cheer up Ambs I'm sure you will look great in whatever there is"said Alfie comforting his girlfriend.

"So then let's shop this outfit so a few hours ago"said Amber.

"Amber when you are a trainer you may have two changes of clothes you know or like me wear the same outfit everyday and have a change of night wear"said Saphire.

"Ew that is gross-that would no suit me I would have a panic attack you know as I have to change outfits like three times a day-except nightwear"said Amber.

"Amber you do realise being a trainer isn't about clothes but Pokemon"said Patricia.

"Well to me its about fashion a fashion statement shows who you are and what your pokemon are like"said Amber.

"Huh Amber you are doing my head in"said Eddie.

"Look why don't you concentrate on contests that's another way to show off your Pokemons statement I mean look at it this way you wea a dress or whatever clothes suit you for contests and then you could show off our fashion and show off your statement of yourself while letting your pokemon show of theirs with their skills"said Dawn.

"Finally someone who understands what they are talking about"said JeromBitir received a deathglare from Saphire.

"Well one of two people or half or I am just going to shut up now"said Jerome.

"Good Jerome"said Saphire.

"I think this will e great I mean I am not the best or being outside as you know more geek than sheek bit I think I will enjoy this"said Mara.

"Mara why don't you concentrate on the statistics of battle or ck tests by particiapitaing in them"said KT.

"Hay Saphire I have a question about types?"asked Fabisn.

"Shoot ahead but I would have thought you'd gave researched it with your girlfriend?"asked Saphire.

"Haha very funny not- are grass types a had type to battle with?"asked Fabian.

"No but they do have disadvantages for instance a grass type is strong against water, ghost, rock and ground types but it is weak against fire, posion and flying types So either way 50/50 there isn't a dominant type though-each have an advantage a except normal types they aren't really affective u less they learn moves which aren't normal types"said Saphire.

"Hay a bit unfair considering I have Aipom"said Eddie.

"Ypu didn't listen properly doofus-Aipom can learn moves other than normal type moves such as Agility, Solar beam and Thunderbolt"said Saphire.

"Hay do you wanna hurry up a bit I am getting hungry for all we k ow Aliens ccould indict us"said Alfie.

"Alfie!"said everyone annoyed at Alfie.

"Come on guys it's getting late"said Mara.

"Alright alright we are coming can't we talk while we walk"said Eddie.

"Don't be cheesy and the talking would slow you down anyway"said Mara and Eddie sighed and they quickly caught up to Mara and carried on walkdown towards Floaroma Town...

* * *

Everyone ran and it was getting a bit late when they arrived and they went to the Pokemon centre which was nearby.

"Hello I see you are trainers"said Nurse Joy.

"Yes we are do you have enough rooms?"said Saphire.

"Sure!"said nurse joy.

They went to their rooms, Amber came in excited.

"Look a contest is being held tomorrow!"she said excitedly.

"Awesome okay let's see well it says one Pokemon in the first round and doubles for the next few rounds oh we need to register come on I guess the boys won't dawn you coming?"said Saphire.

"Yes I love contests!"sad Dawn and the girls went to the contest stadium it was still open.

"We would like to enter the contest!"said Dawn.

"Fine just give me your contest passes"said the woman.

Saphire and dawn have the woman their contest passes.

"We don't have contest passes"said Mara.

"Oh get your pokedex's into the machine"said the women and they all did, two at a time and then they got their passes a contest badge case and a case that web over their pokeballs as well as a seal.

"You put the case over the pokeballs and out the seal on them"said Dawn. They all did.

"Now let's think you have to chose which Pokemon you are using for the first round and whether you want to use it for the other round with another Pokemon and what Pokemon you want to use for the other rounds"said Saphire.

"I'm using Eevee for the first round and that and the new Pokemon I caught today"said Amber.

The others went away as they already knew what Pokemon they were going to use.

"Show us what Pokemon you caught"said Dawn.

"Okay come on out!"said Amber and her new Shinx came out.

"It's cute"said Dawn.

"I know we are gonna train"said Amber who walked out with her Eevee and Shinx.

"Come in let's train"said Saphire.

"Right it will be dark soon"said Dawn.

* * *

They went out front and Saphire got her Buizel and Mismagius out.

"Okay I'm gonna use you guys so buizel you are gonna to be used in the first round and mismagjus you and buizel are for the other rounds so let's he going. Buizel use sonic boom and then water pulse and shoot them into the air!"said Saphire and buizel shot a water pulse and sonic boom into the air and fused together so the water pulse glowed.

"Now spin and use water gun"said Saphire and Buizel used water gun and the shiny water pulse was balanced on too of the water which was being shot out of every direction and was being sliced too.

"Now use ice punch"said Saphire and buizel stopped and use ice punch and the shiny water pulse burst into white and blue sparkles while Buizel landed.

"Awesome buizel!"said Saphire. Someone was clapping she saw Victor.

"Very good indeed"said Victor.

"I knew it"said Saphire.

"Keep training"said Victor who walked away.

She then turned to buizel and mismagius.

"Okay, mismagius use secret power and buizel use sonic boom at the rock"said Saphire an buizel used sonic boom and mismagius used secret power at the rock which smashed and green and white sparkles emerged.

"Now buizel use water gun and mismagius use lucky chant on the water gun at the other rock"said Saphire.

And buizel used water gun and mismagius used lucky chant at the rock and the rock smashed and the water that came off sparkled.

"Awesome okay mismagius use pay his and buizel use aqua jet at the rock"said Saphire and buizel's aqua jet became a mixture of water and psychic and it smashed the rock.

"Epic!"said Saphire.

Buizel and Mismagius hugged Saphire. They practiced a few more moves, then Saphire's stomach grumbled.

"Are you guys hungry?"said Saphire.

Buizel and mismagius nodded.

"Lets go to the food court"said Saphire and she with Buizel and Mismagius went to the food court and as everything was free she got a lot of food and her Pokemon ate a lot too. She then checked the time and it was 8:30pm she went to the boys.

"Hi guys what have you been doing"said Saphire.

"Playing with Starly's he's so cute and good too"said Jerome.

"Eddie do you want to video chat dad?"asked Saphire.

"Can we I mean its good to show him our Pokemon"said Saphire.

They both went to the viceochat machines and connected to dawns mother videochat.

"Hello dearie how are you?"asked Dawns mom.

"Fine thank you, where is dad?"asked Saphire.

"He went to get the job, oh he's back"said Dawns mom.

"Eric, Saphire and Eddie are video chatting"said Dawns mom.

Mr sweet appeared.

"Edison and Saphire how are you all?"he asked.

"Good all of us girls are entering the Pokemon contest"said Saphire.

"Exciting so who are you using?"asked Mr Sweet.

"I'm using Buizel for the first round and mismagius and buizel for the battle rounds, us girls have been training whereas the boys well I don't know hay they were doing"said Saphire.

"Fascinating oh I have news, I got the job in the nearby school but I need some information"said Mr Sweet.

"I will send it to you by this"said Saphire who put the memory stick in and selected a document and pressed send and print an Mr Sweet got pages if information.

"What are your plans afterwards?"asked Mr Sweet.

"Until we get out goals we are gonna travel around all if us"said Eddie.

"If it is what you want to do then fine"said Mr Sweet.

"Oh it's 9:15pm we have to go the Pokemon centres rules are that you have to be in the dormitories by 10:00pm amd knowig Amber we wint grt to sleep until 10 o'clock"said Saphire.

"At least victor doesn't do his pin drop speech"said Eddie.

"Goodnight dad speak to you soon"said Saphire.

The video chat ended and Saphire was thinking about the adventures they would have...

* * *

Jerome met them and thu went back to Saphires, KTs, Alfie's, Ambers and Jeromes dormitory.

"Hey guys so I saw you chatting to your dad, what is the plan?"asked Jerome.

They all went into the bedroom which everyone was in.

"Guys we have an idea"said Eddie.

"What is it?"asked Patricia.

"We think we should travel until our goals have been achieved"said Saphire.

"Wait but what about my mom?"asked Dawn.

"We would visit in between its just that well my goal is to become a Pokemon master so I still have quite a way to go"said Saphire.

"That sounds wonderful!"said Dawn.

"What do the rest of you guys think?"asked Jerome.

"I think it's great we can go around the world and compete in contests and an battles"said Amber. They stayed up until 10:00pm.

"Okay let's get some sleep"said KT.

"Yeah come on yacker"said Eddie.

Everyone except Jerome, Saphire, KT and Alfie left.

"Jerome have you caught any Pokemon yet?"asked KT.

"No but after the contest we can carry on and besides one of us could win this thing sorry KT but my money is on Saphire winning I saw her first round move"said Jerome.

"Don't support for me support for all of us besides there are us 8 of us competing so half of us would be down by the semi finals as there are four in the semifinal and two in the finals"said Saphire.

Jerome got his pokedex out.

"What are you doing?"asked KT.

"Checking out Starly's moves, okay it knows Sand Attack, Gust, and Wing Attack"said Jerome.

"That's good, KT, Alfie, what moves does your Pokemon know?"asked Saphire.

"Well Roggenrola knows sand storm, tackle and flash cannon"said Amber.

"Alfie?"asked Saphire.

"Chimchar knows scratch, ember and dig"said Alfie.

"Cool"said Saphire.

"What moves does Infernape know I mean it is the final form of Chimchar"said KT.

"Infernape knows Flamethrower, Flamewheel, dig, Moch punch and Flare Blitz"said Saphire.

"How did learn so many moves?"asked Jerome.

"Well when it was a Chimchar it already knew dig and Flamewheel and scratch and ember but it learnt flamethrower when using ember and when it evolved into monfero it learnt moch punch and when it evolved into Infernape it learnt flare blitz"said Saphire.

"Don't you have a staraptor?"asked KT.

"Yeah I do, why?"said Saphire.

"I want Starly's to learn ariel ace"said Jerome.

"Okay tomorrow after the contest I will get Staraptor to teach it to starly"said

Saphire.

"I'm so excited me and Roggenrolla and budew are so going to win!"said KT.

"As if me and buizel and mismagius are going to win"said Saphire.

"Guys is it possible to have Chimchar sleep with me as I don't want the bed sheets to catch on fire"said Alfie.

"Yeah it's tail can go out, why don't we let them sleep with us I bet Aipoms asleep on Eddies head!"said Saphire.

"True, Budew come on out!"said KT.

Budew came out and it went to sleep in KT's arms and KT went to sleep, Alfie got Chimchar out and they went to sleep. Jerome got starly out and it cradled itself in Jeromes arms.

"Are you going to get one out?"asked Jerome.

"Yeah, okay come on out Infernape!"said Saphire.

Infernape snuggled at the end of her bed, they were all tired...

**What do ya think? It's not finish still post feedback and review guys! Thanks or reading so far! :-{D**


	5. Round 1 of Floaroma Town Contest begin!

**Round 1 of the Floaroma Pokemon Contest!**

Everyone woke up at around half past 9. In the first room Alfie awoke first with Chimchar and they awoke Jerome with Starly and then KT and Budew and then Saphire and Infernape. They even saw Budew use synthesis on itself in the morning. In the second room Eddie awoke first and he awoke Fabian while Aipom awoke Mara and then she awoke Joy and then Willow was awoken by Aipom and Eddie. They all got showered and ready into their normal clothes except Amber who changed into a pink chinos and a white flowery blouse with her peach cardigan on and silver high heels. They went to the dining room to get some breakfast, Eddie had a big stack of pancakes, Mara some granola, Willow some cereal with peanut butter, Alfie had the same as Willow except he also had jam and chocolate spread with Nutella. Saphire had a full English breakfast with pancakes and waffles, Jerome had mostly sausages and bacon with a fee hash browns, Joy had a small fruit salad, Patricia had cereal with milk, Dawn had an English breakfast except with a few more sausages and hash browns. Pikachu, Infernape, Chimchar, Aipom, Budew and Starly ate Pokemon food while chattering amongst themselves.

"So then after the contest why don't we stay here for a bit and then tomorrow we head for Jubilife City it's on the way to Orbourgh City"said Fabian.

"Good plan until then but it depends whether we want to travel as a group"said Dawn.

"I agree, but anyway I was wondering what are you guys wearing clothes wise for the contest?"asked Dawn.

"Is there a dress code?"asked Joy.

"No but you do get to wear dresses"said Saphire.

"Three, Two, one-"Jerome said and everyone prepared for Ambers squeal.

However, nurse Joy then appeared with a box.

"Dawn these arrived for you these morning"said nurse Joy handing Dawn a box.

Dawn read out the note.

"Dear Dawn, I made these dresses in case the others didn't have any there are also two fro you and Saphire. Lots of love, mum"said Dawn.

They opened the box and Dawn pulled out hand sewn dresses.

"Cool Saph here is your dress"said Dawn handing Saphire. She saw a short strapless light blue dress that had ruffles from the waist down and clung onto the body shape from the waist upwards. It had a few silver sequins and studs on the right hand side of the dress and on the bottom half of the dress there were silver sequins scattered around. Dawns dress was knee length and cream and had see through shoulder straps but the rest of the dress was not see through and there were ruffles on the bottom half and pleats in the bottom half.

"I am not one for dresses but I gotta say I like it as I love blue"said Saphire.

"Please say you have home blue high heels or at least something to go with the dress?"asked Amber's.

"Sorry Ambs no"said Saphire.

"I think I am going to have a fashion attack?!"said Amber.

"Fashion attack?"asked Dawn confused.

"It's something that she does besides, Amber, I already have my navy pumps I can wear them"said Saphire.

"I have to say you disappoint me in fashion I mean seriously the tomboyish look it's eurgh"said Amber.

"Hay I can be what I want to be and I can wear what I want to wear"said Saphire.

"I agree but I have to sato how come you don't get cold in your shorts they are a bit scruffy now you've had them since the start of your journey"said Dawn.

"There are things called tights Dawn if you haven't notice me wear them"said Saphire.

"Still wouldn't you be cold with tights on?"asked Dawn.

"Again there are things called tights that are thermal Dawn besides I wonder how you are not cold with your short dress and your knee length socks"said Saphire.

"Hay I am warm I wear thermal socks"said Dawn.

"Really I see you shivering and your knee caps knocking"said Saphire.

"Still at least I don't wear-"Dawn was saying when Eddie interrupted.

"Stop the cat fight girls"said Eddie.

"Stay out of it"said Saphire and Dawn simultaneously at Eddie who took a step back with hands up defensively scared.

"Ouch rejection"said Alfie who got glares from Saphire and Dawn and immediately jumped into Jerome's arms.

"Nice shaggy and scooby impression guys"said Saphire.

"Yeah all we need now is Scooby snacks and they are eating out of our hands"said Eddie.

"Shut up Edison"said Saphire annoyed yet putting on a posh voice on Edison.

"Edison"said Dawn sniggering.

"It's Eddie"said Eddie defensively.

"Saphion and Edison"joked Jerome to Alfie.

"Haha laugh when I suck your blood"said Saphire showing off her fangs and scaring Jerome and Alfie stiff but put them away so no one else would see.

They then heard a sqee.

"I wonder who made that noise?"asked Jerome sarcastically.

"I wonder who found their dress?"asked Saphire sarcastically.

There were other dresses for the other girls by dawns mother each one had a name tag on for each girl.

Ambers dress was pink and strapless and long and the bottom half from the waist down puffed out and had layers and there were sequins scattered across the top.

"Pink my favourite!"said Amber as she squealed holding it up.

Patricias dress was black and knee length and had elbow length arms and it had a black lace flower pattern on the whole left sidemof the body and clung onto the figure.

"Yes something that doesn't look like a rainbow puked on it"said Patricia.

"Patricia"hissed Fabian annoyed to Patricia and Patricia realised that they had been made by Dawns mum.

"Er sorry it's just it's nice and I prefer this balck one compared to the others you know as it is gothic and all that"said Patricia.

"It's okay"said Dawn.

Joys dress was strapless and ankle length and was purple and had a purple bow on the left hand side with the top half consisting of silver sparkles scattered around whilst the bottom puffed out a bit.

"Oh sweet I love the ruffles"said Joy.

"Now who isn't grumpy"said Jerome.

"Hay I like the dress not the fact that we are in an unknown world with two guids who one who is good while the other is bad"said Joy.

"I can hear you Joy"said Saphire.

"It was intentional freak"said Joy slyly turning her back as it took Jerome, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie and KT to stop Saphire from attacking Joy and ripping her head off.

KTs dress was a strapless figure clinging green dress in which the bottom half started on the left hand side in the upper thigh (yet not tyoo revealing) and then slanted towards the bottom right which ended on the knees and it clung with a few sequins and sparkles on it.

"Wow thanks Dawn and say thank you to your mum too it is beautiful in fact any of the dresses I ever wore were my grandmas and they were beautiful but this is the most amazing dress I have ever received"said KT.

"Our pleasure in fact my mum wouldn't mind it's actually fun to design and make dresses"said Dawn.

Willows dress had two straps and the top was heart shaped except the bottom half of the heart had been cut off amd was white and it was cream at the bottom with cream beads on top of both of the straps with cream lace covering the top half of the dress which had a flower design on. There were a few silver sparkles on the whole dress.

"Thank you Dawn I love the flowers it reminds me of nature vibrant peaceful and harmonious"said Willow.

"Again it's no problem"said Dawn.

Maras dress was an ankle left burgundy and had one strap and the top and bottom was fully burgundy with ruffles on the bottom half of the dress going from the knees to an ankle on the left and ruffles on knees and so from the knees down the dress slamted towards the left downwards. The belt consisted of burgundy coloured sequins on the waist.

"It's lovely I have never worm a dress like this-never as I'm a geek and all that"said Mara.

"Mara you are not a geek you're just very intelligent don't put yourself down"said Dawn.

"Guys sorry to interrupt but we should be leaving"said Fabian and KT returned BuWhips whilst the others let their Pokemon out.

They then all walked towards the stadium as the contest would begin soon amd they went ther and got changed into their outfits for the contest and all looked stunning and the boys lob eted over their respective grill friends or tried too as they were all beautiful.

"Infernape and Pikachu I want you in the stands"said Saphire putting the cases she had on her pokeballs. They went to the contest arena and waited.

"First up it's Mara Jeffery from Twin leaf town!"said the presenter.

Mara got and went onstage.

"Go get them Mara you can do it"said Amber.

Mara ran into the arena and froze but heard the boys shouts and smiled.

"Okay, Solosis come on out and use ice beam!"shouted Mara and threw a pokeball and Solosis appeared in banners and used Ice Beam.

"Now use psychic!"said Mara and Solosis used psychic and the ice broke up.

"Use whirlwind"said Mara and they made the whirlwind turn sparkley that spiralled around her and Solosis and soon dispersed. The crowds roared and she returned Solosis and then went back inside.

"Next up Willow from Twin leaf town!"said the presenter and willow entered the stage.

"Spoink lets mystify"said Willow and she threw her pokeball into the air Amd Spoink appeared in circles.

"Spoink use bounce and then while in the air spin and use swift!"said Willow.

Spoink bounced and in the air used swift which span around it making the swift turn iinto gold sparkles when it smashed against the ground.

"We are not done yet use ice beam and then iron tail"said Willow.

Spoink used ice beam and then iron tail and sparkles flew off the ice every time it hit the ground when Spoink bounce. Then the ice shattered completley and Spoink used iron tail again and the chunks of ice were smashed into sparkles. Like Mara the crowd cheered and so Willow and Spoink then left the stage awast they were hugged before Willow returned Spoink.

"Next up Joy"said the presenter.

"Okay gothita come on out!"said Joy throwing a Pokeball and Gothita came out In white and black bows

"Use psybeam and then pound"said Joy and Gothita used psybeam and then pound and pink sparkles went around Gothita.

"Now use psychic"sad Joy and Gothitas psychic controlled the sparkles and they burst into more sparkles which faded. Again the crowd cheered after a seconds solence and she then returned Gothita and then left the stage. Other coordinators went first, then the presenter spoke again.

"Amazing, now it's Patricia from Twinleaf town!"said the presenter.

Patricia walked out onto the stage calmly not caring a bit about the crowd.

"Okay, Jigglypuff come on out!"said Patricia throwing a pokeball amd Jigglypuff entered surrounded with pink see through bubbles.

"Float up and then spin and use sunny day"said Patricia and Jigglypuff floated up and used sunny day.

"Now use safeguard"said Patricia.

Jiigglypuff used safeguard and the sunny day blinked off hitting each flame and finally causing red sparkles. The crowd cheered and she returned Jigglypuff and went off stage.

"Okay, folks next up is Amber from Twinleaf town!"said the presenter.

Amber went out and threw her pokeball.

"Okay Eevee come on out!"said Amber and Eevee appeared in purple hearts.

"Shadow ball and the use sand attack"said Amber and Eevee used shadow ball and sand attack which created purple sparkles

"Use rain dance"said Amber and Eevee used rain dance which created blue and white sparkles to appear and fade. Amber returned Eevee and went off stage with the crowd still cheering, other coordinators were next and then it was Dawns turn.

"Next up its dawn from Twinleaf town!"said the presenter and Dawn went onto the stage.

"Okay buneary spotlight!"said Dawn and Buneary appeared in its jackets surrounded by white snowflakes.

"Use ice beam and then skate using dizzy punch"said Dawn and buneary used ice beam and then skated using dizzy punch and did tricks and then landed back in front of dawn. The crowd cheered after oohing and awing at Bunearys tricks on the ice and Dawn returned Buneary and went off stage.

"Next up it's KT from Twinleaf town!"said the presenter, and KT ran into the stage.

"Roggenrolla come on out and shine!"said KT who threw the pokeball into the air and Roggenrolla came out in silver sparkles.

"Use flash cannon into the air and then rock smash!"said KT and Rogenrolla used flash cannon and then rock smash which created rocks to fly up.

"Now use sand storm!"said KT and Roggenrolla did so and the rocks and sandstorm exploded into different coloured sparkles emerged and faded around her and Roggenrolla and the crowd cheered as she returned Roggenrolla amd then went off stage.

Other coordinators went on and off and then it was Saphire's turn.

"Okay next up is Saphire from Twinleaf town!"said the presenter.

Saphire ran on stage.

"Okay Buizel I choose you!"shouted Saphire throwing buizel's pokeball into the air and it came lit spiralling in water.

"Just like we practiced use water pulse and sonic boom!"said Sapire and buizel did and the water pulse fused with the sonic boom and sparkles blue and silver which then span.

"Buizel spin and use water gun"said Saphire and Buizel used water gun and the fused water pulse was made into two smaller water pulses and were falling towards buizel.

"Now use ice punch!"said Saphire and buizel used ice uunch and the two smaller yet fused water pulses bursted into silver and white and blue sparkles.

"Way to go buizel!"said Saphire, who hugged it, not realising her dad and dawns mother was watching.

"That was amazing!"said Mr Sweet.

"Wow she is good, she picked up some of the moves while battling"said Dawns mother. Saphire went off stage and was hugged by the others and by Infernape and Pikachu who congratulated buizel too before she returned Buizel.

"You were all great I cannot believe the fusion moves"said Alfie after he came upto them.

"Well it was quite hard at first but then when you put compatible moves together Jerome have an idea it's quite easy then"said Mara.

"But now it's the matter of getting a good enough score by the judges and getting through towards the second round.

"True we all thought you were amazing considering it is your first time in a contest nonetheless on stage infront of an audience most likely being televised across the town or whole sinnoh region"said Alfie.

"Alfie!"said the anubis group annoyed.

"That's an even better reason for doing our best so the viewers in the audience or at home get good contest battles"said Dawn.

"True"said Saphire.

Just then the television screen revealed the announcer on the stage with the screen behind her.

"Okay folks, here are the 16 coordinators moving onto the next round!"said the presenter and 16 cards were showed, Dawn, Saphire, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Willow, Mara and KT were all in, but Mara was one of the bottom two to have a low score whilst Saphire was first and Dawn was second withnthemothers scattered around.

"I'm fifteenth"said Mara sulking.

"That's not bad hay you're not last"said Alfie.

"Well I guessuit isn't too bad"said Mara.

"Besides Saphire set the stand quite high being first"said Joy.

"Hay"said Saphire annoyed.

"Besides the judges marked harshly besides we still have the battle rounds to compete in I am sure you will be good in them"said KT.

"Yeah you have good strategy plans trust me she was writing down crazy notes last night"said Alfie.

"Not bad feedback Alfie"said Patricia.

"I am going to leave and get some Swablu candyfloss"said Alfie as ene felt the awkwardness between him and the current conversation so left to go to the snack stands outside.

"It will be fine Mara trust me Dawn and I have been competing in contests since we were ten and we had some bad times but we kept on going so don't give up now its not like this is the finals"said Saphire.

"Thnks Saph I guess I should work on some more different combinations"said Mara reassured.

"Now lets wait for the pairing up"said Saphire and they awaited the pairings for the battle rounds.

**Hay! What do you think? Please comment and review guys as I am having fruits a bit of fun writing this story and winter break is almost up :-( Anyways bye and review! :-{D**

**XxX**


End file.
